degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Rooftop
The Degrassi Rooftop is a location in the Degrassi Universe were many dramatic events occurred. Mostly students who have been pushed too far come up here to think, or sometimes, make life-threatening decisions. Notable Appearances Degrassi: TNG Season 3 In Take On Me, Sean Cameron and Ellie Nash leave detention when everyone else starts leaving the room too. The two decide to venture to the roof and talk. So they run up there, lay down looking at the clouds, and reveal their secrets and personality traits to one another. Ellie is secretly recording him for evidence on "the computer smasher", for journalism experience. When he comes clean, Ellie is happy, but when they almost kiss but she feels guilty. She then plans to make everything he said anonymous in the report. Then Jimmy Brooks, Toby Isaacs, and Hazel Aden find the couple on the roof and tell them that Raditch is coming. They all play around and become friends for a moment, before running back into the classroom. After Mr. Raditch checks on them and believes they were being good, they all jump around with happiness, but Ellie drops her recorder, playing the tape with Sean's confession. He gets pissed and destroys the tape and recorder. Season 5 In Venus, Peter copies all of his mother's keys, including the key to the roof. Season 7 In Live to Tell, Darcy begins flirting and shows a romantic interest in Archie Simpson, her newest friend. When Peter takes Darcy up to the roof to spend some time together, she throws her abstinence ring off the roof (watching eagerly as it falls to the floor) and asks Peter to have sex with her, but he breaks up with her instead, calling her 'hopeless'. After that, she runs and tells Mr. Simpson, then flirts and touches his legs. Archie tells Darcy to stop acting inappropriately with romantic feelings toward him, she picks up a pair of scissors, threatens to cut her neck with them before cutting off a chunk of her own hair and running off. In a meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Edwards (whom Darcy has been fighting with), and Mr. Simpson, Darcy lies that Mr. Simpson has been sexually harassing her. When Manny learns that this claim is false, she goes looking for her only to find Darcy on the school roof making out with Johnny, having used Peter's keys which she stole after the break up. Peter and Manny go up to the roof and dismiss Johnny. Darcy is then ready to jump off the roof, but Manny stops her and convinces her to withdraw her accusation. Degrassi Season 12 In Say It Ain't So, Jake and Katie are in Simpson's office proposing the idea of a rooftop garden and manage to persuade him by having him taste a naturally grown tomato that they grew. After proposing the idea and with good input from Katie, Simpson agrees and allows them to do it, but thinks that Jake's father is a part of the project. Jake lies and says that he will be apart of it. Jake and Katie are then on the roof trying to find a place to set the garden up. Katie begins to joke about whether they will get caught by Simpson or not, and Jake tells her not to worry about it, as he thinks that he can do it. He then proceeds to try and reroute the sprinkler system so that they can set up the greenhouse, but he miscalculates so the water goes out of control, and they are forced to call Glen Martin before the roof floods and sinks into the school. In Never Ever (1), Dallas and Katie are golfing, and he questions her relationship with Jake. She informs him that they are only friends who made the rooftop garden and Green Space together. Later on when Katie kisses Jake at an Ice Hounds game right in front of Dallas, he gets furious and gets his team mates together to help him destroy the rooftop garden and Green Space the couple made. In Sabotage, Jake and Katie tell Clare that they think the Ice Hounds destroyed the garden, and she makes a Degrassi Daily report about them trashing Green Space and drinking in the storage room. Upon the release of the article, Archie calls Clare and Dallas into his office. After the discussion about the incidents, Dallas slips about drinking and is punished. However, he rats Clare out, reminding her she was drinking with him, and they are both given detention. Archie also tells Clare and Dallas that he will look further into the vandalism on the garden. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2),''' '''Dallas drinks heavily and decides whether to jump off due to the recent suicide of his teammate Cam. Fiona follows him and soon talks him down. Degrassi: Next Class Season 3 Trivia *Peter Stone copied his mom's keys to the school, so he had a key to the roof (until Darcy stole it). *Both Darcy Edwards and Mike Dallas have contemplated suicide up here, Manny Santos talked Darcy out of it while Fiona Coyne talked Dallas out of it. *Jake Martin and Katie Matlin raised a rooftop garden, until The Toronto Ice Hounds came and destroyed it. *Darcy almost had sex with Peter Stone on the roof, and later with Johnny DiMarco. *Sean Cameron and Ellie Nash got to know each other very well while laying on the roof. *Jake almost flooded the roof in by breaking the sprinkler system. *Maya was found on the roof by Zig and Esme after her suicide attempt. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 12 Category:Places Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 3